


The Muggle Adventures of Harry and Draco: Ice Skating

by Moit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-24
Updated: 2005-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes Draco to the ice skating rink. Draco has never set foot on the ice, let alone in skates and he's not very happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Muggle Adventures of Harry and Draco: Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those fics I think I'd rather bury in a drawer than share...

Harry held the door to the skating rink open and graciously bowed Draco in. The blond boy gave him an odd look, but stepped into the building anyway. Inside was much colder even than the chilly air outside. Draco pulled his scarf tighter around his neck and gave Harry a look.

“What is this place again?”

“It’s called an ice skating rink.”

“Oh right.” Draco said, as if he knew the answer the whole time. Harry led him to a small desk with a bored looking blonde girl sitting behind it.

“Can I help you?” She asked, looking up from her magazine.

“Yes,” Harry started, glancing at Draco, “We’d like to skate tonight and we both also need to rent skates.”

“All right, that’s ten pounds.”

Harry pulled some pound notes out of his pocket and handed them to the girl. Draco goggled at the exchange of the muggle money. With a quick jab to his ribs, Harry pulled Draco’s curious gaze off the money. They weren’t trying to attract attention to themselves.

“What size do you need?”

“I need a 9...” Harry trailed off and looked down at Draco’s feet, “and he’ll take a 10.”

The girl disappeared into a back room and came out again with two pairs of virgin white skates that held glistening silver blades on the bottom. Draco gulped audibly. Harry took the skates and shoved Draco’s at his chest.

“Thanks.” He told the girl and headed off towards the rink. Collecting himself, Draco gripped his skates carefully by the laces so he didn’t accidentally cut himself and trotted off after Harry.

The pair sat down on a bench and started lacing up their skates. Harry took off his scarf and coat and Draco looked at him like he was nuts. Draco was freezing and if Harry wanted to freeze faster, that was fine by him. After what seemed like an eternity, Draco finally finished lacing his skates and stood up, ignoring the hand Harry held out for him.

“I told you I could do this.” Harry raised his eyebrows, slightly amused.

“If you insist Drake.” Then Harry walked rather briskly, to the rink and stepped onto the ice as though it was second nature. Draco stood watching him for a moment as he glided across the ice. It looked so easy.

“This won’t be too hard.” Draco whispered to himself. He made his way slowly to the entrance and stepped on the ice. Standing there for a minute, he felt proud of himself that he made it this far. Draco took another step and Harry skidded to a stop in front of him, causing the blond to lose his balance and fall flat on his arse.

Harry reached out a gloved hand and pulled Draco up by the elbow. Glowering at his boyfriend, Draco shook Harry’s hand off himself.

“I’m fine.”

Harry smirked, but didn’t skate away. “If you insist. But if you need me, I’ll be right over here.” He skated a good 20 feet away from Draco and turned around to watch the blonde’s plight.

Draco hesitantly pushed one foot out in front of him. He seemed okay until he forgot to move his other leg as well and his left foot just kept going until he was nearly doing a split on the ice. Draco shrieked like a little girl and fell down on his arse again. Still, Harry stood watching him with his arms crossed over his chest. He wasn’t going to help Draco until the blond asked for it.

Crossing his legs under himself, unable to get up, Draco looked up at Harry and whimpered.

“Will you help me?”

Skating over to the fallen angel, Harry uncrossed his arms, but didn’t help Draco up. “What’s the magic word?” He asked in a girly voice.

“Please.” Draco ground out through clenched teeth.

Harry pulled him up once more and Draco held tight to the brunette’s forearms. He had a worried look in his face.

“Please don’t let go.”

“I won’t, I promise.” Harry said, placing a quick kiss on Draco’s lips. “Let’s try this.” He pulled himself farther away from Draco until they were holding hands. Draco was squeezing his hands so tight, he thought they might fall off. “Relax.” He whispered. Taking a deep breath, Draco loosened his grip on Harry’s hands, but held his gaze as if to say ‘Don’t move or I’ll kill you’. “I’m going to start skating backwards and I want you to just keep your skates straight and go with me.”

Draco nodded, slightly unsure. “Just don’t let go.”

Harry started to skate backwards and at first, Draco gripped his hands too tight once again and stared at his feet to make sure he wouldn’t fall. After what seemed like an eternity to Draco, they finally made their way around the rink once, avoiding the other muggles who were skating rings around them.

“Let’s try something else.” Knitting his eyebrows together, Draco gave Harry a pained look at the suggestion. “Trust me.” Harry said, letting go of Draco’s left hand to skate on his right side. Draco let out a mewl of fear. “Just keep skating.”

Harry started to skate forward and he pulled Draco along with him. Draco faltered, losing his footing and would have fallen had it not been for Harry catching him under the arms.

“I can’t believe muggles do this for fun.”

“Okay, I’m going to try something different.” Harry said, steadying Draco on his feet. “I’m going to teach you how to skate.”

“Don’t let go of my hand.” Draco said quickly before Harry could finish.

“I won’t.” Putting one foot in front of himself, Harry glided about a foot, pulling Draco along with him. “Just put one foot in front of the other like this.” Harry did the same move again, only this time, before he stopped moving he slid his right foot in front of his left and pulled Draco even farther. They slowed to a stop and Harry turned to the blond boy again. “Your turn.”

Draco took a deep breath and carefully slid his left foot forward, and then he slid his right foot in front of it and went a little further. “I’m doing it!” He cried, in the excitement of the moment, and then realizing himself again, Draco reclaimed his sophisticated exterior.

Nodding encouragingly, Harry prompted him to keep going. Pretty soon Draco was skating a little faster and had almost made it around the ring, although he had yet to let go of Harry’s hand.

“Drake, I think you can do it by yourself now.” Draco looked up at him with frightened eyes, but his ego wouldn’t let him say no. Grudgingly, he let go of Harry’s hand. He managed to skate a few more times around the rink next to his boyfriend, when suddenly a group of teenagers skated through them and Draco lost his balance and fell on his arse yet again.

Looking up at Harry with a scowl, he managed to pull himself up without the Gryffindor’s help. “I hate this!” He attempted to stomp in effect as he usually did, but only managed to fall back down onto the cold ice. Glaring up at Harry, Draco pulled himself back up and very carefully and slowly made his way back to the entrance using the side of the rink. He sat down on the bench in a huff and watched as Harry started skating around the rink.

Harry held the same fluid grace on ice skates as he did on the Quidditch pitch. He learned how to ice skate when he was about 7 because during the winter, Dudley and his friends would take Harry down to the frozen pond and play a game with him. If Harry could out skate them, they’d leave him alone for the day. But if he couldn’t, they would torture him for the rest of the day. Needless to say, Harry learned how to ice skate rather quickly.

Draco sat on the bench watching Harry for a little while, cursing stupid muggle sports under his breath when a girl around his age sat next to him. She smiled brightly and Draco resisted the urge to vomit. Not only was he haughty about being a pureblood, but he was flat out gay. He didn’t want to have anything to do with girls. At all.

“Hi.” She said softly, her high-pitched voice making Draco’s ears hurt. He looked up and caught Harry’s eye. Harry smiled and waved, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Draco sneered and flipped him off.

“Hi.” Draco’s tone was sour and he wanted to get rid of the girl as soon as possible.

“My name’s Missy.” A dainty hand with manicured nails presented itself in front of Draco. Grudgingly, he took the hand and shook it.

“Draco.”

Missy raised her eyebrows at his name. “Is that German?”

“It’s Latin.” Draco snapped, but Missy didn’t seem to notice. She tried to inconspicuously slide closer to him, and Draco quite obviously moved over a good space.

“Where are you from? I’ve never seen you around here before.” Missy said, trying to strike up some sort of conversation.

Draco sighed heavily and looked her dead in the eye. “I’m gay.” He said, giving her a fake smile.

Missy’s eyes got wide and she coughed before standing up and walking away quickly. Draco laughed quietly to himself and stood up. He made his way back over to the entrance and waited until Harry skated over to him before he started skating again.

“What happened to your girlfriend?” Harry asked teasingly.

“I told her I was gay.”

Laughing, Harry shook his head at the blond and took his hand. “You can be so mean sometimes.”

“Yep. It‘s a Malfoy trait.” Draco mused, laying his head on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry let the comment slide and looked down at their feet. “Drake, you do realize you’ve been skating around the rink with me without falling yet?”

“I guess I just got my mind off what my feet were doing.” Draco answered with a shrug.

They skated until most of the people started clearing out and they were about to leave when Harry stopped.

“Hang on, I want to try something real quick.”

Draco stood dutifully by the entrance while Harry skating around the rink at a fast a pace a couple times, then as he was coming back towards Draco, he leaped into the air and executed a perfect triple Lutz, landing on one skate. Harry skated back over to Draco, slightly out of breath.

“I just wanted to see if I could still do that.” He said, with his cheeks lightly flushed. Draco raised his eyebrows and nodded approvingly as they walked back to the bench.

“Not bad.”

Harry shrugged. “I guess I’m just a natural.” He took his skates off and put his coat back on, waiting for Draco to do the same.

“Well I’m not.” Draco said, taking Harry’s hand as they walked out of the building after returning their skates. “I don’t think I’ll ever try another one of these muggle ideas of yours again.”

Harry just laughed and pulled Draco closer. “Next time will be easier I promise.”

“Next time?!” Draco asked, incredulously. He definitely didn’t want to come back ever again.


End file.
